Annabelle Age 16
by ValorRose
Summary: 2007Movie. PG. Annabelle wants to drive her father wont teach her.


**Title :** Annabelle Age 16 (if you can think of a better title throw it at me)

**Disclaimer :** Don't Own, Am Broke.

**Rating :** PG/PG-13 (Violence)

**Status :** ONE-SHOT no I will not be begged into writing a sequel at least until More Than Meets the Eye is done.

**Pairing : ** if you squint: Ironhide/Will -- my ship of choice for this fandom.

**Summary: ** Annabelle Lennox is 16 and wants to drive however her father will not let her drive his rusty, beat-up, old topkick.

**Notes :** This has no connection to my Vegas or Bust Series or my More Then Meets the Eye Series. I felt that Ironhide should get some revenge for all the torture... love he is getting in all the Annabelle/Ironhide fics that have been written.

"Come on Daddy, you'll have to let me drive eventually." Annabelle said confidently as she walked towards the driver's door of her father's 16 year old GMC topkick 6500. She had been trying to get her father to teach her how to drive since she was 15. He had always used some lame excuse to keep her out of the driver's seat.

"Your too young." Her father gave another lame excuse, it wont work any longer.

"Jane, just got her license and she's three months younger then me." Annabelle said breaking down one of his over used excuses.

"I will think about it." Will said frowning at the flash of anger in his daughter's eyes. "We are going to be late for you brother's soccer game." He said trying to change the subject.

"Come one dad, please..." Annabelle begged, if it worked for Will Junior and Sammy it might still work for her.

"I said I would think about it that should be enough. Jane Epps does not have this truck to deal with, it is harder to drive then you think." Will explained.

"So why don't you just buy a new one?" Annabelle asked as she got into the passengers seat. "It doesn't even have a hook-up for my pod." Annabelle complained.

Instead of getting angry at her complaining, again, about his truck, Will used another tactic. "It wasn't too long ago when you liked sleeping in here more then your own bed." Will had learned early on in his children's teenage years that they hated to be reminded of their younger childhood ways.

"Dad that was like ten years ago anyway it was because the twins kept bothering me when they woke up." Annabelle stated.

"Uh hu, I wish we had a picture of you sleeping in the back when you were a baby you were so cute." Will said smiling, his tactic had worked now he had the upper hand in the conversation.

"Daddy please stop you know this piece of junk will break down at some point and you'll have to buy a new one." Annabelle fought back, she even emphasized her statement with a kick to the seat she was sitting in.

Will winced he would have to be extra nice to Ironhide after the beating he was getting from Annabelle. He wondered when he had waxed Ironhide recently, he didn't remember. Will felt the engine react to Annabelle's kicks but thankfully Ironhide didn't do anything at that moment. However when they came to the parking lot next to the soccer field and parked, Will realized exactly what Ironhide had done to get revenge.

Annabelle was not in the best of moods. Her father was being typically controlling and not allowing her to drive and he had forbidden her from going driving with Jane as well. She pushed the seatbelt button expecting it to pop-out instantly so she could get out of the bane that was her father's truck, but it didn't budge. She pressed again this time harder, trying to remember if Sammy had accidentally dropped one of her Barbie's shoes down the slot. Again it wouldn't open. "Dad see I told you this truck was getting old, the seatbelt wont come out."

"Maybe if you were nice to it, it will let you go." Her father said. Annabelle could not believe that he was still playing the our-car-is-alive game with her. It had gotten old when she was seven.

"Dad cars aren't alive they don't have feelings, so there is no point in being nice to it." She said concentrating on the buckle not noticing that her father had left the truck. She glanced up when she didn't hear her father respond and watched curiously as he seemed to be talking to the hood of the truck.

Annabelle quickly glanced around the parking lot hoping none of her friends were watching her father acting like a crazy man. She watched him lift his hands as if gesturing then she felt the strangest thing, the seat began to shake and bounce and she heard the engine rev and roar. Her father didn't look the least bit phased by the trucks reaction however Annabelle was beginning to think that maybe she was going crazy too.

"Please, just let her go now and I promise I will tell her about you." Will said negotiating as Ironhide grumbled about respect for elders. Will moved around to the passenger's side of the truck and smiled trying to wipe off the worry and fear on his daughter's face. "Try the buckle now." He said.

She felt the car shake as she pushed and the seatbelt popped out. She moved quickly away from the car and towards the small crowd of bystanders who were watching the junior soccer championship practice. She smiled widely as she saw Jane Epps within the crowd of parents and siblings. She walked over to her pulling her quickly away from Jane's father, who she knew would repeat anything he overheard discussed between them to her father.

"Please tell me you didn't see my father talking to the hood of his truck like two minutes ago.?" She asked panicky.

"No, I was concentrating on that hot coach your sister has teaching her. She is lucky." Jane said pointing to a young man who was trying to teach the young middle school students how to kick a soccer ball.

"Yeah he's alright. Girl I have to tell you what just happened. You know how my dad is like married to that old junk truck." She stated. Jane nodded concentrating on her friends dilemma, she had experienced a similar problem with her own father and an old Pontiac Solstice. "Well it showed its age finally, I couldn't get out of the seat belt." She explained.

"Hey girls what are you doing over here? The game is on the field not in the parking lot." Epps said coming over to the two teenage girls.

"Come on dad we didn't come here to watch the game, we came to talk." Jane said trying to get his father to leave them to their private chat.

"Your father wants to talk to you Annabelle." Epps said ignoring his daughter's obvious disrespect.

"Girl I will talk later tonight." Jane said winking at her and smiling innocently at her father when he asked what she was talking about and walked towards the field.

Annabelle was left alone as she looked around for her father. He was brushing off some mud from Will Junior's face as she came up to him. "Dad you wanted to talk to me?" She said making sure he knew she was angry at him for sending Epps to get her.

"Sis, Are you going to watch me win?" Will Junior asked excitedly as he tried to move out of his father's arms.

"Of course J." She said bending down to hug him and wish him luck. Even if she was angry with her father, she always could be appeased by her younger siblings, they just knew how to make her feel better. "Win one for mom." She said seriously. Her brother smiled even brighter as he nodded.

"This ones for mom." He said as a whisper as he ran into the middle of the field with the rest of his team.

"No matter how angry you are with me you always seem to be totally civil with your siblings. Thank you." Her father said seriously. She looked at him trying to remember to look angry but it didn't work.

"Mom would not have wanted us to fight." She said turning serious herself.

"No she wouldn't and she did enjoy watching Will play soccer." Her father said the sadness in his voice was apparent as he watched his son laugh with his teammates.

"You wanted to talk to me." Annabelle said trying to remember why she had come over to her father in the first place.

"Yes, I have been told that you are going to go to the over look tonight with some of your friends to hang out." He said turning around to look at her.

"I am not going..." Annabelle tried to deny the fact but decided for once not to lie. "Where did you hear that?" She asked suddenly suspicious.

"I have my ways." Will said looking over at the truck for just a second before he turned back to look at her. "I am going to allow you to go on one condition." He said trying to calm Annabelle down as she heard the first part of the sentence.

"What?..anything...just let me be a teenager for once." She said excitedly.

"I want you to take the truck." Will said seriously.

Annabelle's face fell completely and she looked at her father as if he had grown horns and was holding a pitch fork. "What!?! You have to be kidding me...NO!" She said walking away from him.

Before he could stop her his cell phone rang. He picked it up looking at the caller ID and frowned. He pressed it to his ear and turned to look at Ironhide confusion etched on his face. "Hello Prime?"

"We have been monitoring your area and suspect there is a decepticon close by. Be on alert, Ironhide has been informed of the situation." Optimus Prime spoke, as Will heard a loud familiar scream.

"Annabelle!?!" Will said turning around trying to find any sign of his eldest daughter.

"Will what's going on?" Epps asked coming up next to him.

"Decepticons and Annabelle is missing. Get everyone to safety I'm going to find my daughter." Will said going towards the waiting Truck who's engine was already hot and ready to destroy some Decepticons.

"You can't fight one of them baddies by your self." Epps said following Will towards the truck.

"We're never truly alone." Will said as the sound of Ironhide transforming was heard in front of them.

"Will Barricade has your daughter." Ironhide said as he put his hand down to let Will climb up on his hand and then move up to his shoulder.

"You really think that's safe?" Epps asked cautiously.

"Just get our kids to safety Epps." Will said as Ironhide started moving towards the grove of trees that hid the parking lot from the large residential neighborhood.

Annabelle could not believe the audacity of her father to force her to use the rusty beat-up old truck instead of Jane's new Pontiac Quicksilver. He couldn't believe the grief she was already getting from her friends because she drove around in such an old modeled car. As she continued to think dark thoughts she didn't notice a modified mustang police cruiser following her slowly. She only broke from her thoughts when she heard the siren and turned surprised at how close the cruiser was to her. Before she could come around to the driver and ask him why he was following her a small creature popped out from somewhere inside the car. It looked like the robots the Japanese had been refining for dangerous factory work, it was effectively naked, no armor at all. However that didn't stop it from forming on either of its arms what looked like guns.

Annabelle the daughter of a Captain knew when she was being threatened. She backed-up ready to run when the small creature suddenly jumped on top of her making strange robotic sounds that sent shivers up her spine. She screamed at the top of her lungs as the cruiser in front of her changed into a large robot, she almost past out with fear as its head bent low over her body. She stayed conscious long enough to hear a deep intimidating voice ask her a question. "Are you Captain Lennox's daughter?"

Her mouth clamped up trying to hold back the moan of pain as the little robot began to form bruises on her arms and legs as he held her down tightly. She felt the ground shake underneath of her and was able to turn her head slightly to the side and saw another Robot come up the street. She saw something on top of the robot that looked familiar, it looked like her father. She opened and closed her eyes in disbelief making sure she wasn't dreaming or rather in the middle of a really bad nightmare.

The fight went by so quickly that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to explain it. The reason would be mostly to her closing her eyes tightly as a large cannon past close against her face, it radiated so much heat she thought her eyes had been burned off. When the sounds of metal hitting metal moved away she slowly opened her eyes looking around in disbelief at the damage caused by the fight. Before she could get up on her feet her father was next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern apparent.

"I think so...What was that?" She asked confused.

"The Decepticons that cornered you are called Frenzy and Barricade. The Autobot that fought them off is named Ironhide, but you know him as your father's rusted old beat-up topkick." Her father explained smiling as he said the last word.

"No way," Annabelle said in disbelief.

Before Will could respond a familiar camaro drove up stopping on a dime right beside them. The passenger's door opened and Sam Witwiki or as the Lennox children liked to call him Uncle Sam, got out. Instantly the camaro changed and charged after the other three robots going head first into the fight.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked bending down next to Annabelle.

"Don't tell me your car is a robot too." She said confused and suddenly extremely exhausted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he is. His name's Bumblebee." Sam said helping her father pick up Annabelle slowly. As she tried to balance her weight on her two legs another vehicle came towards them. However this time it didn't change, which relieved her, she didn't think she could take much more strangeness that day. The vehicle was a modified Hummer H2, she didn't think they were allowed on the road anymore because of the amount of true gas they used.

"Thanks for coming Ratchet." Sam said as he helped Annabelle walk over to the awaiting vehicle.

"The drivers were on their lunch break so I got away with out anyone noticing." The Hummer spoke a nice friendly voice that seemed to sooth Annabelle rather then startle her.

"Um...Annabelle this is Ratchet he is another Autobot, he is going to take you to the hospital." Her father explained.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. She was suddenly worried that her father was going to try to fight the massive robots with just his bare hands.

"Something I have been wanting to do for a long time." Her father said smiling in a way she had never seen him do before.

"Please don't do anything rash, I think those two...Ironhide and Bumblebee can take care of um Barricade and Frenzy." Annabelle said pulling on her father's sleeve to try and convince him to stay safe.

"No I have a score to settle with them, they hurt my little girl and they are not going to live to regret their mistake." He said.

Annabelle was touched by her father's resolve that she didn't even try to correct him when he called her his little girl. Will picked up the large cannon that Ratchet had brought with him. "Sam will you look after her?"

"Of course." He said smiling and placing a hand on Will's shoulder in reassurance. Sam guided Annabelle to the Hummer but she would not get in she watched as her father walked into the smoky misty street where blurs of yellow could be seen within the large fiery explosions. "He's going to be alright. He has done this before, don't worry he will be back."

"Don't tell me my father has been a secret government agent all these years and he hasn't told us?" Annabelle asked as Sam helped her into the Hummer, no he had a name she reminded herself, Ratchet.

"Well technically he helped the Autobots fight and kill Megatron and some of his allies." Sam explained.

"He wont even let me drive and he's walking into a fight with a 30 foot robot." Annabelle said under her breath as Ratchet turned around and drove to the closest Hospital.

**Notes cont'd :** First in memory of Jazz, Epps bought a Pontiac Solstice it is NOT jazz. The Pontiac Quicksilver is my creation for this story only. Second because I am a tree hugger and I believe that in a few years we will not be using oil for car fuel so that means the cars/trucks/Hummer that the Autobots chose are quite out of style and even looked down upon by others because they technically still use gas. Third if its not obvious Sarah Lennox has died a few years before the story making Annabelle the "mother" of the household.


End file.
